A Different World
by Spamy02
Summary: COMPLETE What if Lily and James Potter hadn't died the day Voldemort attacked. What would Harry's life be like now? AU,SLASH


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title:** A Different World**  
Author:** Spamy02**  
Rating:** PG**  
Words:** 3000+**  
Paring(s):** HP/DM, JP/LE**  
Genre(s):** Romance, AU, SLASH, Drama**  
Warning(s):** OOC, Fluff, AU, M/M, mild language**  
Summary:** What if Lily and James Potter hadn't died the day Voldemort attacked. What would Harry's life be like now?

**Notes:** None of the books basically happened. Everyone (save for Voldemort) is alive. Prophecies and such don't exist. Lily and James are just in the resistance against Voldemort.

Well this was something I wrote quite some time ago. I had forgotten all about it. But when I was looking trough some stuff I found it in my old notebook, so I typed it out, revisited it a bit and this is what it came out. I hope you all like it!

**SUPER HUGE** thank you to my beta **_Leslie Smith_**. I would not have dared to publish this without her help. So Thanks! ^_^

Now on to the show!

* * *

~ **A Different World** ~

James shoved away the debris that had fallen on top on him. Voldemort had just attacked their home nestled in Godric's Hollow. James knew immediately that Peter must have betrayed them and told Voldemort their location.

But now he couldn't worry about that, he had to find his wife and his son Harry. They were what was most important at the moment. He couldn't let anything happen to them. He scrambled to his feet as fast as he could and made his way up the stairs to the second story. It was where Harry's rooms was located and where he knew he would most likely find Lily.

What he saw when he got to his sons room almost made his heart stop. There was Voldemort, holding Lily at wand point. She had Harry in her arms shielding him protectively away from the Dark Lord. Before Voldemort could do or say anything else, James whipped out his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

The Dark Lord crumpled to the floor, dead before he hit the ground. James sighed in relief, it was finally over. Voldemort was no more. He looked and his wife and son, who were still huddled in the corner and rushed over to them.

"Are you alright, love?" Lily smiled.

"I will be."

**--HD--HD--**

**[**_**16 years later**_**] **

Harry slowly crept through the corridor as quietly as possible. He was on his way to the dungeons, which were a long way from the Gryffindor tower. He probably shouldn't be sneaking out again; having been caught so many times already, but he couldn't help it. He could never stay away from his boyfriend too long and the detentions would be worth it.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Harry quickly dived behind the suit of armor that was a few feet away from him. _Damn it, I should worn dad's invisibility cloak, _Harry thought to himself grumpily. He would just have to wait until who ever it was passed by and continue on to the dungeons. That was, until he saw it was his dad coming around the corner, map in had. _Shit, he must have taken the map from my trunk,_ he thought. Just then James stopped right in front of the suit of armor.

"Damn," he mumble, and stepped out from his hiding place. "Dad-"

"Don't start with me Harry! I have half the mind to call your mother down here and tell her you've been sneaking out past curfew, again," James said, in a stern voice.

"What! Please dad, no! You don't know what she is like during detentions. She's horrid. You wouldn't subject your own son to that, would you?" Harry asked, pleadingly. James stared at his son, and then he couldn't take in anymore and he started laughing.

"It's not funny dad. Mum's detentions are legendary here at Hogwarts." James just continued to laughing. Harry huffed and put his hand on his sides, glaring at his dad, which made him look like Lily when she was angry. It just made him laugh more

"That's not funny at all dad."

"I find it extremely funny to see how afraid you are of your mother."

"Just the detentions dad, mum is scary when she's angry." Harry shivered at the thought. James had to agree with his son though. Lily was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry.

"So son, care to tell me why you're out past curfew again? You've had three detentions already this month Harry, and last month it was four," he gave Harry a pointed stare.

"I'd rather not say," Harry said, not looking at his dad.

"Come on Harry, what could be worth it enough, that you're willing to go trough all of those detentions and still continue sneaking out past curfew," James asked, honestly looking curious.

"Nothing," Harry replied, far too quickly.

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me. Your mother is getting a little concerned, she said, you aren't talking to her either. Detentions don't seem to be having any effect on you at all. You continue sneaking out anyway." James paused. Harry still wasn't looking at him, choosing instead to stare at the ground. James sighed.

"What I don't understand is, why all the sneaking about? Why wait until curfew to do whatever it is you doing? Couldn't you just do it during the day?"

"No I couldn't," he replied after giving a defeated sigh.

"Why not, it can't be all that bad. You're not doing something dangerous are you?" James was looking a little concerned now.

"No dad, it's nothing like that," Harry said, quickly.

"Well, then what? Come on Harry talk to me."

Harry sighed again. He might as well tell his father, people were going to find out eventually. He'd rather his dad hear it for him anyway.

"Well dad, I'm actually seeing someone."

James stared blankly at his son, processing what he just said. Finally he asked, "Romantically?"

"Uh...yeah," he said. He definitely wasn't looking at his dad now.

_Harry has a girlfriend,_ was the first thought that went through his head after Harry had said yes. He was a little shocked. Throughout Harry's years at Hogwarts he barely showed any interest in dating anyone. When his friends had tried setting him up with various girls, he would always politely thank them, but say he wasn't interested. When he or Lily asked him about it, he'd say there was no one he wanted to date or change the subject abruptly. They had finally let it go though; both figuring Harry would find someone in his own time.

"Really, well that is wonderful Harry. How long has this been going on?"

Harry looked sheepishly at his dad and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Harry?"

"Toward the end of third year," Harry replied, more clearly this time. James eyes widened.

"The end of third year? Merlin, that is quite some time son and quite a young age to start a relationship."

"I know. I can't explain it though dad. At first we were just friends, but after a while we just knew. As young as we were, we both knew it was right. We've been safe and it was all very innocent up until sixth year. We both decided to wait till we were of age before we had sex," Harry said confidently. Not a hint of shyness to be heard in his voice.

James was even more shocked when his son spoke so confidently about sex. He always blushed or started stuttering when anymore mentioned anything sexual to him. Hearing Harry speak about sex without even batting an eyelash came as quite a shock to him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that son. It's good to know that you and girlfriend have been responsible."

"I'm not with a girl dad," Harry said, quietly.

"What!?"

Harry cringed at his dad's response. He took a deep breath.

"I'm not seeing a girl dad," he repeated.

"Really?" James was shocked.

"Yes, and before you give me a whole lecture and what not, nothing you can say will ever make me give him up."

"Harry-"

"No dad, I have already asked him to bond with me. We're getting bonded after graduation this year and we are eventually going to start a family together. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him, whether I have your approval or not." The manner in which Harry had said it made James sure he meant every word.

"Harry listen, I didn't mean to make you think I wouldn't accept it. It would be rather hypocritical if I didn't, seeing as I completely accept your godfather and Moony being together."

"I wasn't talking about me being gay dad. I was talking about the fact that you're probably not going to like who I'm with."

James frowned. _Who could it possibly be? _He thought, then it hit him, his son was on his way to the dungeons, which meant it was a Slytherin.

"A Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You're not going-"

James cut him off, "Harry, please tell me. I would like to know who has captured your heart so."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Alright. So then, who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy."

James was stunned. That was the last Slytherin he would have expected Harry to be with. In public it seemed that Harry and Draco merely tolerated each other. Harry's best friend Ron absolutely detested Draco Malfoy with a passion.

"You're joking?"

"'Faid not dad."

"But you know his father was a-"

I know."

"And you know our families have never-"

"I know."

"Then how on earth did your relationship come about? You know our families have fought for years. Christ Harry, his father was a death eater. He supported the man that almost killed you and your mum. Oh sure, he said he'd been under the Imperius curse the whole time, but I firmly believe that that is a load of bollocks. That family has been dark supporters since the beginning of time." James ranted.

"I know all of that dad. We've been friends since second year, after a potions assignment. We had a lot in common, but we just hid the fact that we were friends because I knew how you felt about the Malfoys. Besides I'm marrying Draco, not his father, and Draco is nothing like his father. And besides, the Malfoys already know all about us. Narcissa was delighted. Draco's father had been furious though, he refused to accept it at first. But apparently Narcissa had a few words with her husband, because he sent us a letter apologizing for his behavior and congratulated us on our up coming bonding ceremony," Harry said, grinning a bit.

James grinned at that as well. Narcissa must have an enormous pull over her husband to get Lucius Malfoy to apologize. His grin quickly faltered when he thought of Lily. He reckoned she would probably be just as delighted as Narcissa. The fact that Harry was planning to have kids would make her happy beyond belief. He sighed, he was going to have to accept this or face the wrath of Lily Potter, and he shivered at the thought.

James looked over at his son who was standing patiently waiting for his dad to say something. Finally he said, "Harry are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life dad. I love him so much. You couldn't even begin to imagine what he means to me."

James sighed. He had no doubt that what Harry said was the complete truth. "Alright Harry, I'm going to trust that you know what you're doing. Congratulations are in order I think." With that James seized up his son in a fierce hug.

"I'm happy for you son," he whispered into Harry's ear, and he truly was. He was happy his son found someone that meant so much to him.

"Thanks dad, it really means a lot to me that you accept it. Now, who is going to tell mum?"

"Oh, I'll tell her tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"What!! Oh no, come on dad, can't you do it tonight so she has some time to process the information. She's going to humiliate me in front of the whole school if you tell her at breakfast."

"Well consider it your punishment for being out after curfew again."

"You're evil dad. You like watching your son being humiliated, I know you do. Anyways, am I allowed to go and see Draco tonight? Please dad?"

"Oh Harry, I really shouldn't. But considering what you're mum might say or do tomorrow, I think it might be best if you inform Mr. Malfoy before hand," James replied.

"Great, thanks dad! Well I best be off. Draco is probably wondering what's keeping me."

"Alright get going then and please don't stay out to late. You have classes tomorrow after all."

Harry blushed a bit then, "Well...I was planning on staying the night really."

"Oh well...um you know Harry, I don't want to know. These things aren't allowed really. Just this once I'm going to turn a blind eye. Don't let me catch you out after curfew again or I'm letting your mother handle you."

"Okay, okay. Then you might want to give me the map back." Harry replied, grinning.

James shook his head, but handed the map back to his son non-the-less. With the map in hand Harry promptly turned and silently continued his way to the dungeons. James took a deep breath. _What will be, will be, _James thought, watching his son disappear around the corner.

He had a lot of things to tell his wife tomorrow and he hoped she wouldn't embarrass Harry to much. But this was Lily Potter, anything could happen.

**--HD--HD--**

Harry sat down nervously at the Gryffindor table the next morning. His dad had winked at him as he entered the great hall. He was grinning somewhat evilly as well, which clearly meant his father had been waiting for him to enter the Great hall before he would tell his mother anything at all.

_This is not fair at all, _he thought.

"Harry what's wrong? You look like you owl just died or something," Ron asked, spooning his second helping of eggs onto his plate.

"Oh nothing Ron, just waiting for my impending humiliation," he replied sullenly.

"Humiliation? Who would do that to you? What did you do?" Neville asked, having been listening to them.

"Oh you'll see."

"Oh Harry, you didn't get another detention again, did you? I mean how many detentions do you need to get before you stop sneaking around after curfew?" Hermione said, joining the conversation as well.

Harry looked at her wearily, "Oh trust me Hermione, after today. I won't need to sneak out anymore."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, you'll see," he replied.

As if on cue some sort of commotion was happening at the head table.

"WHAT!?" Professor Potter, the female one that is, all but screamed at her husband. Heads turned to see what was going on with the professors. Professor Potter managed to calm his wife down, but continued speaking softly to her. Another outburst soon followed.

"He's going to WHAT!?" Silence again, but was quickly followed by, "With WHO?!" Again there was silence, by now most of the students were closely paying attention to the professors. Who were, by the looks of it, apparently having a serious, albeit loud discussion of some sort.

"I'm going to be a GRANDMA?!"

After that outburst Harry wanted to disappear all together. Most eyes had now changed focus from the professors to him. They were looking rather curiously at him. He stood up quickly wanting to get away from all the stares, but his mother apparently had other plans.

"Harry James Potter!" she bellowed, before he could make his escape.

He sighed. _Not fair at all, _he repeated to himself. He turned slowly to face him mother. She was already out of her seat stalking over to him.

"Yes Mum," he began.

"Don't you, yes mum me! Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked.

"Aw mum, do we have to talk about this now? In the great hall, in front of everyone?"

"People are going to find out eventually. Why does it make a difference if it's now?" she replied, her hands were on her hips and one foot was tapping the floor.

"Well this is a rather humiliating way of doing it."

"Serves you right for not telling your mother you've been dating someone." A few students in the hall gasped at that, but otherwise remained silent.

"Well, I wasn't all that sure how to tell you," he finished, sheepishly.

"But Harry this is big news. I mean my baby is in a serious relationship. Your going to get bonded and my god you want to have children. You want to have children Harry!" she raved. She suddenly grabbed him and brought him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you, love," she whispered. Despite his embarrassment he smiled and hugged his mum back.

"Thanks, mum," he replied.

"So how about you introduce me to him?" _Oh hell, it's not over. _

Now that tid-bit of news made most of the students in the hall gasped in surprise, whispers started breaking out throughout the hall.

"Him?" Ron asked him, who was only a few feet away from him.

"Yes Ron," he replied.

"Him?"

"Yes!" he repeated.

"HIM?" Harry chose to ignore him any further and looked at his mum.

"You want to meet him now?" he asked.

"Well I don't see why not. We've never been on the best of terms with his family, but I trust your judgment Harry."

"I don't mean that, I mean right now, in the great hall? You know, where all the student are at the moment, all of the students that can hear what you saying. Haven't I been embarrassed enough?" he snapped.

Lily looked sad all of a sudden. Her smile began to fade, "Well I'm sorry that I have embarrassed you. I only wanted to meet the man you're going to marry. That's not too much to ask is it? But fine Harry we could-"

"Ah mum, don't be like that. I know what your trying to do."

"Is it working?" she asked, smirking.

Harry grinned, "Yes, it is." He promptly turned towards to Slytherin table and sought out Draco. The Slytherin boy was looking at him questioningly, eyebrow raised.

Harry nodded at the unasked question. Draco gave a quick nod back, took a deep breath and stood up. He could vaguely hear various gasps throughout the hall and Ron bellow out an "oh hell no!" Harry just smiled unable to think anything else other than, _he is so beautiful._

Once Draco reached Harry he grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. Harry responded with a quick peck on Draco's lips.

"Hey love, I would like to formally introduce you to my mum, Lily Potter."

"Mum, this is Draco Malfoy, my fiancé."

Draco gave a tentative smile and stuck out his hand. Lily give a bright smile back, but instead of a handshake, she surprised him, by pulling him into a hug. Draco returned the hug enthusiastically once the surprise had worn off some.

Harry ginned at the display. Despite all his embarrassment, things couldn't have turned out any better. He glanced at the head table where his dad still sat smiling brightly. He gave a wink and promptly returned to his breakfast.

Harry looked back to Draco and his mother. They were having a whispered conversation and they were both smiling happily. Harry nodded to himself contentedly. Everything was going to be just fine.

~ **THE END** ~

So that's it! Not too bad I think. Cute and fluffy, just the way I like it! Leave a review and tell me your thoughts(even if you hated it).

Thanks for reading,

~Pamela


End file.
